Crossing Boundries
by SilverLightning177
Summary: Kaoru and kenshin have been friends since grade school.Kaoru Starts to feel more for kenshin then just friendship.But someone else steps in the picture for one of them.Who is it?And will kenshin and kaoru evr be more than friends.
1. Ch1:Secret Told

Hey all im finally writing a new fic well its a one shot fic k+k.so hope u like please review.and hope the formats better then in my others fics.there may be some m/s m/a.takes place in now usa  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Full Summary:kaoru been friends with kenshin since grade school she starts out in sixth grade in the story and moves through the years try to deal with her feeling for kenshin.when she thinks about showing them more someone else steps in the picture for one of them but who is it and for who is it for?  
  
Crossing Boundries  
  
Chapter1: Secret told.  
  
DISCLAIMER::I dont own rurouni kenshin !if i did i wouldnt be writeing this ^_^.i also do not own any of the shows in the story.  
  
"talking  
  
'thoughts  
  
~*sounds  
  
Kaoru was finally ready to tell misao her crush.She had known her for only a year but it seemed they had been friends forever.She knew misao knew who he was because she had a class with him.  
  
"So who is he ,come on tell me."her best friend misao pleaded."Fine misao you cant tell anyone im already have enough trouble with megumi every time is see her she almost blabs it out, soon im going to have to gag her." "Yeah i know she blabs any chance she gets and she is one of the best gossips ." "Well shes been in my class a few times so you think id be used to it and i know she wants to tell everyone ." "Ok enough with that no more stalling spit it out Kaoru!" "Fine come here."she whispered in here ear "Kenshin". "KENSHIN!" "SHHHHH MISAO! shut up do you want everyone to here, he might even here to !" "Oh yeah heh heh sorry your right."  
  
"I knew it ,they way you talk about him all the time and all." "I dont all the time , Do i ?" "Yes you do but you only do it around a few people so know one will know hopefully." "And if they do know i will wack them over the head and hope they get amnesia." kaoru started to laugh she was the only one because misao kept rambling on about me and him together. "Do you think he will ever ask you out.?" "Me go out with him please he all cool and im all uh weird/normal." "So your freinds right maybe it will turn into more." "Your right but i really dont see that happening we'll probaly stay just friends."she sighed. "Dont say that you might have A chance." "well its not like hes moving away or anything ,i hope not." "So anything new with u ?" "Nope Not really Misao .Hey did you catch Rurouni Kenshin?" "Yeah it was a great episode ." "See i told you it was a good show.!" "Yep and i got you to like Yu Yu Hakusho ." "Yep"  
  
Megumi walks toward them."Hey Kaoru how are you and."she was cut off by kaoru covering here mouth "SHHHH!" "Yeah megumi you should tell people that she likes."She was cutt off by a sharp glare from Kaoru."Ok alright already enough a bout my so called "Love life." "Fine Did you finnish math homework?" "oh crap uhhh no i go to go ill be right back." "I did math is my best subject thats why im taking pre algerbra next year." "Hey were good at math to megumi its not like were like kellek." "Yeah i know ehhh hes so weird ." kaoru walks in "Yep even weirder than us."  
  
~*BRINGGGGGGG~*  
  
"Oh great well guess i ll have to "Secretly" work on this in 2nd periond thank god for health !" "Yeah i know." "Later guys!" "Later Kaoru!" kaoru walked out of her homeroom and fund kenshin behind her so slowed down a bit.'man hes cute ahh how long am i going to keep at this.Well i guess i should say hi .' "Hi Kenshin." "Oh hey Kaoru" kaoru thought 'ugh what a great conversation this is man im pathetic well maybe ill have better luck on the bus hopefully.'"Later kenshin" "Later."   
  
the 2 periods went by quickly she walked back to her homeroom which was also 3rd period class for her megumi and misao."Hey guys.""YO kaoru!" "You like to say yo dont u misao.anyways ....."The teacher walked away from her desk and to the front of the room.She was known as one of the meanest teachers at least thats what me and misao thought."Good morning class ." Morning Miss Keubi."  
  
The rest of the period was pretty much blah blah blah.I hadnt done so good on my language arts homework"Man ugh i just dont understand where to put these syllballes ugh." "Im taking grade ." "Awwww 0_0 great..." she ran through the list of names next up was hers. "Kamiya?" "uh 70'' she said quietly."What?" "70." "70?" "yes." 'i wanted her to shut up and stop repeating my grade it was embaressing.  
  
Well later on at the end of the day class was out ."Thank you freedom!"strangely enough my locker was right by misao's."Yeah i know so ill call u after school we can do home work on the phone ok?"Yeah sure let me just grab my book and then head back into class to wait for the bell."~*Thud~* "OWWWWWW!! oh shit that hurt .stupid book .oww laned on my ow head !!"(a/n this can happen believe me)  
  
~*BRINGGGGGGGGGG ~* "Ah later misao."she ran out the door and headed straight for the bus once again beating kenshin .ever since they were in elemetry school sometimes they'd see who'd make it to the bus first they had stopped doing that in the fifth grade though.Kenshin walked on and took his usaul seat behiond her ."Hey kenshin" "Hey Kaoru" she pulled a package out of her pocket ."Wants some gum?" "Sure what kind to u have ?" "Juicy fruit." "ooo my favorite." "You ok? "Yeah are teacher made us use marshmallows for a project and we were able to eat some now im hyper!!"(a/n yeah i know occness but it sounds so cute!)"ok ......"Just then her arch foe or how can we say snob fag girl walked on the bus .His best friend sano wasnt on the bus today so she sat beside kenshin.that pissed me off she said she didnt like him but i always had a nagging feeling she did even though she had boyfriends  
  
"Hello Tagunmi"Said kenshin."Hi Kenshin."they then started to talk. i have to think of a way to get them to stop so i brought up a diffrent subject which got us talking.'thank god for vidoe games ' i thought.'she acts so diffrent a round him i think she has something against me.'well we talked till my stop then i got ready to get off when i heard him ask "Where do you live.?"i live in a circle area so its hard to see where i walk to .i replied "Around that corner ."then i left i thought 'since when does he ask where i live ???'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok thats the first chapter if it sucks im sorry dont worry the pace will kick up .sorry for it being short i ll try to make them longer an theres will be more action .oh also its rated PG-13 just to be safe.sorry fot yhis being so short though.plz review.theyw ill be longer hopefully. 


	2. Ch2:The school gossip

Well i thought i would of gotten more reviews well i guess not well it is one shot so it might be taken off.Do u guys think i should keep it on?i will try to make everything more clear it starts out fuzzy but it will clear up anyway thank u reviewers!!!With out you i wouldent write well there will be some more humor ,humor fans .  
  
And kaoru starts of in 6th grade then go up through the years .  
  
Sorry all for a little oocness on some charaters ihave trouble with au fics anyway .On to the story!  
  
oh and a candy gram thats something thats in my school if you dont know what it means its a peice of paper that says stuff depending of stuff like for example "Have a great holiday." and stuff like that and a peice of candy is etached to it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:i dont own rurouni kenshin.wow big suprise to all of u lol.  
  
Chapter2:School Gossip.  
  
Kaoru walked into her classroom recaping yesterday.'Why would kenshin ask that .hn well i do live in a circle of houses so im in the back of the bus stop.but we've been freinds for awhile why would he ask now?''Her thoughts were interupted by her friend misao ."Yo Kaoru, HELLOO!"Oh huh.?,sorry misao." "Thats fine" "So anything new with you misao?" "No nothing as usaul ." What a interresting lives we live." kaoru replied sarcasticly.  
  
Just Then Kenshin walked in to Her classroom."Hey Kaoru isnt that kenshin." kaoru had her head laying backwards on the desk behinder her. "Why would kenshin be in my home room misao?" she then heard a "Hello." "Ahhhhh!" kaoru shreeked "kenshin what are u doing here?" He was holding our garbage can ."Did you steal our garbage can ?" she said kiddingly(is that even a word?) "No we were using it that we were." Misao finaly entered in the conversation with a "What for?""Well we were shooting paper balls into it that we did." "Ah ok.."said a confused Kaoru. "Well i better head back to homeroom that i should, later misao later Kaoru!'' "See You on the bus!" "Aww " "Shut up misao." "But he is so cute."she sighed dreamly."Here we go again ,earth to kaoru!!!!!!!''"...."  
  
The next four periods felt like years but the oh sacred period of freedom had come "lunch".Megumi ,Misao,and Kaoru sat next to each other and a cross from them the one know as "The schools Gossip Jenikwa".She was told everything a knew everyone.She also knew her crush.It was a long story.Jenikwa started up a conversation which got all the girls talking."Hey guys they are starting candy grams up today.Anyone going to send one to there boyfriend or crush when she sid crush she stared right at Kaoru.Kaoru thought 'oh great why did i bring extra money today i never bring extra money aww should i or shouldnt i argh........!'"what about you kaoru you gonna get one for "him"? "I want to Jenikwa but well." "Oh come on ill go with you so i know you do it."she dragged kaoru up to the stand and grabed her a slip,  
  
and a pen.  
  
She tried to diguise her hand writing it was very terrible .She had heard mant crude remarks about it .she wrote his name and homeroom teacher and slipped it in the pile .And gave the man her money.But she didnt know that her friend tokio who didnt know who she liked saw her do this.  
  
Kaoru felt a tap on the shoulder she turned around."who was that for ?"tokio asked. "uhh."she stammered. "For a friend of mind she was to nervous to come up here so i voulenteered to do it for her."she lied. "Is that the truth.?"Jenikwa was also one of her friends so helped her out "Yeah it was for me not kaoru." "Oh ok later kaoru.tokio walked back to her table.Kaoru let a sigh of relief."Thanks " "No problem ,come on lets get back to the table."  
  
  
  
On the way back from luch Kaoru ran into none other than Kenshin.She was standing by Jenkiwa who said to him "i know you." and she did for that matter that had a class called Advan. together.To some it up for the more intelgent and creative people.Kenshin ooked at her and replied "Wow i know you to." kaoru then replied feeling stupid though "And i know the both of you.: they started to laugh.then they all left the day sped by for once but boring and dull.  
  
Once agan the end of the day she went to her bus.Sat in her usul seat which was seat H.The seat right infront of kenshins ,his seat was I.He came on the bus and once again started on a conversation."Hey kenshin i thought for a sec you were going to miss the bus ." "Yeah i just made it thankfully that i did."I know what that reminds me of ." Of what?" "In the forth grade silly, remeber?" "No sorry ." "Ugh let me refresh your memory,"  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Kaoru and Kenshins 4rth grade class.Kaoru was talking o kenshin "Our bus is late again ." "Yep" "well i be right back i want to ask tasome something." "Ok" just then something was said over the anoucement speaker."Bus 124 has just arrived bus 124 has just arrived. " Kaoru keft the room in a hurry she always would race kenshin to the bus .She made it to the bus and took a seat .She waited for kenshin to catch up.  
  
But He didnt come the bus was almost completly loaded and still no sign of kenshin.Kaoru tapped Tasome on the shoulder she was sitting across from her "Hey wheres kenshin?" "I dont know he didnt leave?" "No i think ill go ask to get him and see if hes still in the classroom. "Exuse me Mrs.Malter." "yeah?" "I think someone got left behind. " Then go get them."   
  
She ran off the bus and back into the school into her classroom to find kenshin sitting on a chair staring at the wall "KENSHIN!!" "Huh oh hey miss kaoru where have you been ."I thought weve been over this no miss im the same age as you 9 and, Uh well on the bus cuz its kinda of here." What when???" "Like five minutes ago come on!" kenshin nodded and they dashed out of the class room. "Kenshin your silly i cant believe you didnt hear it." "Heh well thanks for getting im thankful that im am. ." "No problem thats what friends are for right." "Yeah " "We better get on the bus she mite leave us both." "yeah your right she not the paitnent time.They laughed as they ran off to the bus.  
  
~End flash back.~  
  
"Oh yeah i remeber." That was funny." "Well thanks to u i didnt miss it luckily." "Hey kenshin, have you ever finished Final Fantasy 10?" "That i did." "i havent yet you know how my famaily loves video games my dads llike "we should get all the stuff then beat the game,sometimes i think hes acts like baka.So is the Ending good? ." "Yeah they have great cinemas that they do." "Aw man I have to clean my room today ,to you have any chores Kenshin?" "That i do i have to do the laudry." "That doesnt seem to dificult." "By hand ." "oh."Kaoru just noticed tokio was sitting next to her,she had been talking to kenshin the entire time and was almost to her stop. Sano who had been sitting next to kenshin hadnt said anything till now. "Yo kenshin The bump is coming up soon." Sano was kenshins best friend and was also one year older then him and in the seventh grade.The bump was a large driveway that cam up to high on the road causing the bus to jump up as you could say.  
  
Well they hit the bump they all went flying and started laughing .Some flew out of theres seats soem almost hit the roof of the bus to.Well Then the came to kaorus stop she got and smilled at kenshin wo smiled back at her from the window seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~  
  
well thats chapter 2 i hope you like it PLEASE review i love reviews. i need 4 more reviews till i do my next update well tell then. 


	3. Revome or no NOt a chapter

hey all just wanted to let you know this story will be taken down if i dont get at least 3 reviews for my next chapter im not asking much .i have a huricane here and all so ill post chapter 3 within 3 day hopefully then ill give it 2 days for 3 reviews if not good bye crossing Boudries .it may be reposted someday maybe not either review or ill taken down im sort of getting sick of my stories with no reviews i only had one really good one but that was removed i might repost that one tho so .thanks all reviewers hope fully i will here from you soon. 


End file.
